xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/33 Crystal planet's
Creation The 12 zodiacs are the 12 ancient gods(chaos gods) they are called the creators because they created all alien life in the infinite multyvers and they created the infinite multyvers. God created an energy seed made out of his consciousness which split into 12 and god turned those 12 energy seeds(these 12 seeds became the 12 ancient gods) into there own consciousness meaning they are not apart of the infinite multyvers or his consciousness. These 12 gods were created to create a infinite multyvers in the 12 main dimensions of void. The 12 ancient god's are multidimensional polygons/infinitums which combined/merged together with gods multidimensional polygon(consciousness in the shape of a polygon)/infinitum to create the infinite multyvers. When they merged together and the energy expanded out there infinitums became the zodiac planets and 21 more planets expanded out. The 12 energy seeds split into 3 one of them turning in to a tree of life made out of the zodiacs DNA one of them turning in to a tree of life containing the DNA of that god's species and the other becoming one of the 12 ancient god's. Xen world contains 12 main planets(zodiac planets) and 21 sub-planets. The 12 main planets are made out of pure xen crystal(xell) and inside each of them there are one of the 12 ancient gods multidimensional polygons meaning the planets are made of yods. Gods infinitum became the planet of infinity. The 33 crystal planets orbit the planet of infinity. The yods of the zodiacs planets all combined together to create a tree of life which is made out of the zodiacs DNA. The xen world changes the number of yods it's made out of each month the number of yods it's made out of is the number of yods that make up the zodiac planet and is the number of yods in the zodiacs polygon. 33 Crystal planet's The 12 main crystal planets are split up in to 3 areas(each having 4 zodiac planets) each area has 7 other crystal planets(which are the 21 sub-planets) all crystal planets (there are 33) are made out of a rare crystal called xell(xell is so rare that only 33 giant xell crystals exist which are the crystal planets and xell contains lots of xen gold) these planets are giant living creatures. When 4 of the zodiacs planets energy's merged it created 7 crystal planets. Earth is one of these 21 sub-crystal planets and is called exaler. Dimensions The 12 Zodiac planets control the 12 dimensions(their dimension/the 12 ancient gods dimension) and the 21 sub-planets control there sub-dimension. Tree of life The 33 crystal planets correspond to the tree of life's 11 Sephiroth(10+Da'at) and 22 paths 12 Tree grid The 12 Sephiroth of the 12 Tree grid correspond to the 12 Zodiac planets Xen world Xen world is the collective consciousness(every consciousness is an extension of gods consciousness). It is all the multidimensional polygons(Consciousness grids) in the infinite multyvers merged into one. *The singularity(psychic dimension) causes all the tree of life collective consciousness to combined/merge into a giant infinite tetrahedron grid which is the infinite tetrahedron grid singularity(psychic dimension) which makes it a multidimensional polygon infinite tetrahedron grid which is xen world it is the negative dimensions. The physical xen world is the infinite multyvers. *The physical psychic dimension is xen world(Xen world is contained within the psychic dimension and xen world is the infinite multyvers because everything is a wave when a consciousness is not observing it). *The fruit of life encodes the infinite tetrahedron grid and all superstrings(xen particles) meaning it is the singularity and its frequency is -0.083(-1/12) and its physical frequency is om. The frequency of om is 432. Crystal temples There are crystal temples(made out of xell) on a crystal planet there is a main crystal temple on the crystal planet that contains the tree of life(collective consciousness) the main crystal temple can change. the tree of life(collective consciousness) releases 8 quantum energy channels that connect 33 crystal temples around a crystal planet and the quantum energy channels are connected to the ley lines/consciousness grids of the planet. The 33 crystal temples symbolize the 33 crystal planets and they contain the energy of the ones they symbolize. Ley lines and quantum energy channels If quantum energy channels came out all of the crystal temples(they would join to all of the other crystal temples) it would create a torus all the ley line points would overlay on the torus quantum energy channels. Zodiac The main crystal temple on the 12 Zodiac planets contain xenplexian/fire letters on there walls that contain a certain energy. All planets with alien life have crystal temples(but they are not made out of xell) that includes crystal planets contain the zodiac xenplexian/fire letters there energy is released into the planet when its that zodiacs month this happens because that zodiacs xenplexian/fire letters when added up create that zodiacs multidimensional polygon and xen world takes on that number of yods when its that zodiacs month which activates those xenplexian/fire letters energy which flows into the earth and when people are born they fully connect to the consciousness grids(ley lines) which contain the zodiacs(they are born in) energy which flows into there body creating there genetic energys(genetic zodiac energys) these genetic energys are descendants of the zodiac. 32 and 33 32 of the crystal planet's surround a central 33rd crystal planet called the planet of infinity Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information